


Flip

by sdk



Series: AdventDrabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Scorpius surprises James with an early Christmas present. He gets more than he bargained for in return.





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Written for the prompts, "Surprise" and "Reading under the tree." Thanks to lq_traintracks for the beta! <3

Scorpius sits crosslegged next to the giant fir tree in the corner of their apartment, trying not to snatch the gift out of James’ grip and rip open the wrapping for him. James spends far too long turning it about in his hands, weighing it in one, then the other. It’s book-shaped, very clearly not disguised as anything but—and James knows this, the wanker, because he frowned the moment when Scorpius surprised him with the early Christmas present. (Scorpius is the reader in this relationship; James, decidedly, is not.) 

“Hmm,” James says, flipping it over once again. 

“Merlin’s tits, just open the thing!” 

James shoots Scorpius a smile. It’s both devilish and sweet, and normally, even after all this time, that smile can make Scorpius’ stomach flip. It would now too, if Scorpius weren’t so bloody annoyed with him. Still…it does give him a little thrill.

“Are you sure you didn’t buy this for yourself?” James asks.

“I can’t say that isn’t true…”

“What?”

Scorpius huffs. “Just open it.”

Finally, _finally_ , James slides a finger through the seal at the bottom and works the book free. For a second, his brows furrow in confusion and then…

“Oh. _Oh._ ” 

Gold glittery letters shine across the cover. _The Kama Sutra: For Wizards_

“You did say you wanted to spice things up.” Scorpius fights the blush rising in his cheeks. “I’ve marked a few pages…but whatever—we can…”

James flips through the book with rapt attention until he pauses at Scorpius’ first bookmark. His eyes widen. 

“This?” He flips the book around. “Can we do this?”

“Now?” 

James grins, and this time Scorpius’ stomach does flip. 

~

“Can’t you hold me steady?”

James’ cock bobs tantalizingly, flush and hard, skimming Scorpius’ lips. But for as long as Scorpius has been hanging upside down in front of it, he’s only gotten his mouth on it twice. It's been hard enough to get the hang of things—literally. The weightlessness from James' spell makes him a tad queasy and keeping his legs straight in the air and not banging into things—like James' head or the bloody wall—is a challenge even without James wobbling him about here and there. 

“You try Leviosaing someone while getting a blow job.”

“I’d hardly call this a blow job.” Scorpius palms James’ balls, gives them a little tug, and delights in the catch of James’ breath…then is promptly flung straight into their Christmas tree. A branch scraps against his bum. His feet knock into a fairie and send her flying. The tinkle of a bell rings out in the air.

“Erm, sorry?” James says. “Don’t stop though—”

“Why did we do this here?” But Scorpius releases James’ balls and grips his thighs, and finally can strain just enough to suck James’ cock into his mouth again. He curls his tongue around the shaft, closing his eyes to focus on the salty-sweat taste of him, to feel James throb, the vibrations of his moans—when suddenly he’s ripped free and flipping mid-air before falling on his arse with a thump. 

“Fuck!” Scorpius hears James yell. Scorpius definitely shares the sentiment. He blinks twice and James’ kneeling figure comes into focus. 

“You all right there?”

Scorpius nods. “My ass hurts.”

“Sorry,” James says sheepishly. “How about this?” He grabs Scorpius’ deflated dick and gives it a squeeze. “Does this hurt?”

Scorpius shoves him off. “Wanker.” He leverages himself up on his elbows and James flops to the floor next to him. 

“You know, when I said we should try something different, I sort of meant maybe a proper 69. In a bed. Lying down.”

“And you call yourself a Gryffindor.”

James snorts. He grabs the book where they left it lying open under the tree and thumbs through it absently. 

“It was a crap gift, wasn’t it?” Scorpius tries to sound casual, but his relief is palpable when James looks at him like he’s gone round the bend.

“Absolutely not! If you were going to buy me a book, one all about sex was the right choice. Or Quidditch. Oh!” James’ eyes light up and he starts flipping through the book faster. “You don’t suppose they have anything involving brooms, do you?”

“Only if one goes up your arse, Potter.” Scorpius snatches the book away from James and flips through his other bookmarks. “Maybe we were just too ambitious to start—ah this one.” He bites his lip. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” James says, eyes scanning the page. He turns toward Scorpius, gaze raking down his body, and despite everything, Scorpius fights a blush again. His cock takes interest in the hungry look on James’ face though and stirs, hardening. “Can you even bend like that?”

“Only one way to find out,” Scorpius says. He smiles, gets to his feet and holds his hand down to James. “Coming?”

James’ grin is everything. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
